The hollow of Konoha
by TTZtheAnimeFan
Summary: Naruto was brought to a place he never knew existed, the Hueco Mundo. There, Naruto became a hollow and was trained by a strange group of people that called themselves the Espadas. Then he was sent back to Konoha, but he would be called back to Hueco Mundo. when, needed. Join Naruto as he balanced his life between a ninja and a hollow. Naruto, 3 Ss. Strong, Smart, Savage
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone, welcome to my second ever crossover between Naruto and Bleach, this crossover will be a little different from the rest, this will be a story where Naruto takes part in both his ninja life and the bleach world. Naruto's world will be in a different dimension only Aizen knows about.**

 **Disclaimer: I NO OWN STUFFS**

 **The disappearance**

"Gin, could you pleace bring me a cup of tea for me?" asked a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses, along with soft brown eyes. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori.

"Of course Aizen-sama." Was the reply of an unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bears unusual silver hair.[2] He also keeps his face set in a wide smile. He keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits.

"Here you go, Lord Aizen." Said Gin as he handed the man with the glasses a hot cup of steamy tea.

"Ah, thank you Gin." Said the now said Aizen.

"Have you seen this? Look, there seems to be another dimension in the world of the living we never knew about, in fact I just discovered the place yesterday." Said Aizen as he pointed to a big moniter that shows a big village full of trees.

"Hmm, interesting, so what do you think about it Lord Aizen?" asked Gin.

"I think that the place is really quite intriguing, as there are no hollows there and in fact, no dead souls. The people there seems to have quite the spiritual power." Said Aizen.

"Wow, I never knew humans could process such powers." Said Gin as he took a closer look at the monitor and the stats of spiritual pressure been emitted from the village.

"Especially this one." Said Aizen as he zoom in on a small blond boy that was been chasing for some reason, by an angry mob.

"He kind of remind me of our little Shiro." Said Gin, his smile getting wider.

"Yes, I want you to go there and check for me, and don't worry I have Szayelaporro create a portal to the place." Said Aizen as he take a sip from his tea.

(Meanwhile)

Most of the children would be the happiest in their birthdays, but for this one certain kid, he just wished that he was never born on his birthday, October 10.

The said boy was been chased by a group of angry mob and believe me when I said that the boy was too tired to be surprised. This has been happening since he was four and each year it was getting worse. Today was the day he turned 7.

First, there would only be about 10 people chasing him but as he continued to run the mob would only become bigger, instead of becoming smaller.

Honestly the boy was fed up with his life and he would have committed suicide a long time ago, if it weren't for his dream to beat up all those people who beat him up. There was only two people who accepted him, and they were his sensein from academy and the leader of the village, the Hokage.

Naruto was now cornered in the deep forest of Konoha.

"We finally got you cornered, you demon brat." Said the supposedly leader of the mob.

"Just get it over with." Thought Naruto as he closed his eyes, years of experienced told him that he was not going to get out of this one.

"Don't you ignore me you brat!" shouted the leader as he started beating the kid up, with many people following his lead.

But in the middle of the beating all of them stop and Naruto could hear many "Thud", it sounded like all the bodies, fall to the ground.

Naruto who was now a bloody mess, opened his resentful eyes to see that all of the people that tried to beat him up has been killed with their front cut.

Naruto was surprised for the first time in many years. Then the blond boy looked around to see a silver haired man with a creepy face. He had blood over his face from killing the mob.

To the disgust of Naruto the man licked all the blood away, before turning to Naruto and saying "Hey kid, are you alright?"

Gin was quite amazed to see that the boy he just saved has no sight of fear on his face, his eyes were represents many emotions, mostly hate and loneliness. Gin, saw that the boy has bright blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, and three whisker like scars on his both cheeks. He wore a black T-shirt with a red spiral in the middle, with short pants.

"Yes, thank you." Said the kid and walked off, leaving Gin.

"So, why are you been chased?" asked Gin, curiosity reaching its peak.

"No, idea." Said the blond's answer.

"Aww, that is no fun but right now kid, I want you to come with me." Said Gin, smile growing wider.

Naruto suddenly stopped and turn around. "Why?" he asked.

"You want to get stronger don't you?" asked Gin smiling as if he already knew Naruto would come with him.

"So?" said Naruto gesturing Gin to continue.

"I can make you stronger." Said Gin.

"…" hesitated Naruto.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you, if I wanted to kill you I could just do it right now. If I really wanted you to come I could have easily use force, but now I am giving you a chance you can come with me or stay here, that is your choice, but remember, I will only give you one hour to consider my offer." Said Gin.

"Fine, I will follow you." Sighed Naruto.

"Good choice kid." Said Gin as he got up and the air split open as if it was a mouth. Beyond the thing was a pitch black place. To say Naruto was surprised would be an understatement.

"You will meet a lot of great things, beyond that portal kid, I promise you." Said Gin as he walked through the door, while the hesitant blond followed behind closely.

 **THE END**

 **Well that will do it for the prologue of this story, I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review, favorite and follow, that would mean so much to me. Anyways, peace out.**


	2. A new hollow was born

**Aizen: Hello my friends from the world of the living, I am your future god Aizen, I am bringing you another chapter of….**

 **Me: OH SHUT UP AIZEN!**

 **Aizen (Saying (Dis)claimer) : I own the world, I own everything.**

 **Me (Saying Disclaimer) : YOU ARE IN PRISON RIGHT NOW AIZEN, SO YOU OWN NOTHING! LIKE ME.**

 **Oh and notes: Don't read the stuffs that are underlined if you don't want to as they are just explaining their appearance, Oh and if you didn't know I copy all of that from Bleach Wiki. ;P**

 **Chapter 2: A new hollow is born**

"What is this place?" asked Naruto in awe as he looked around seeing only white sand all around him. The sky was pitch black and from far away, he could see a strange building.

"This is place is known as Hueco Mundo. This is the home of the creatures known as hollow, which the top dog is the one who survive." Said Gin, right after he said that, a lot of strange creatures came out of the sand, they were completely black, and wear white skeletal masks, and had a strange hole in the place of a heart, All of them were about to attack but stopped when a man that looked like he is in his 40s dropped down from the air.

The man has blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck, is always unkempt, and is parted down the middle. He has a faded goatee. He wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist and he wears white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw which is positioned along his neck. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask.

Then a little girl landed beside him. Her outfit consists of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. Her Hollow hole is positioned in the center of her stomach. The remainder of her Hollow mask is the form of a helmet, with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looks as if it has been cut off and the left half of the mask covers her left eye. Her right eye is light pink, with the left eye covered by her hollow mask and a flame design over the eyehole and she also has light green hair arranged in a very basic manner.

"Geez, Stark you can be really fast when you want to be you know that." said the little girl closing her eyes but no answer came.

She turned to look at the older man and saw that he was already SLEEPING! "WAKE UP YOU MORON! AIZEN TOLD US TO CHECK THE BOY OUT BUT YOU ARE ALREADY SLEEPING! WHY DO YOU THINK YOU ARE A PRIMERA FOR DAMN IT!" scolded the little girl.

Naruto had to close his ears as the little girl was really loud, in fact it scared all the hollows away.

However Gin and the man so called Stark seemed unaffected by it, Stark wasn't even showing signs of waking up. "GET UP!" shouted the girl again but this time she hit him in the balls, making him jump up, and shouting "Ouch, Lilynette that really hurts." Said Stark, starled.

"Gin-san, is that the kid you were talking about?" asked Satrk looking at the boy.

"Yes he is, now let's go back to Los Noches." Said Gin with his usual creepy voice.

After what seems like hours of walking they finally arrived to their destination.

"Let's go Naruto-kun." Said Gin, but Naruto hesitated a little.

"Hey get your butt moving!" shouted Lilynette.

"Language." Reminded Stark, "Shut up!" Lilynette snapped back.

After walking through a lot of tunnels the group arrived in front of a majestic looking door, it seems perfect for a king. Gin knocked the door, before allowing himself in, followed by the others.

"Please come on in Gin." Said a man with a polite, kind tone. The man said this without looking at them once. The man was Souske Aizen, he was sitting on a big chair and in front of him was a long table with 5 people sitting.

(OK HERE COME MAJOR APPEARANCE TIME!)

The first one has the appearance of an elderly man, with a white mustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, he is quite stocky and muscular, and when standing (albeit with the slouch of an elderly person), he is of a fair size. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining, short sleeves, and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He wears a golden wristband on both wrists, and a belt consisting of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. Overall, he resembles a barbarian lord His Hollow hole is in the center of his chest. The remnants of his Hollow mask take the form of a five-pointed crown just above his forehead.

The second one was the only female in the room. She has green hair and the remainder of her hollow mask is a cartoonish skull with a crack atop her head, and she was dressed in a regular white cloth like Stark. Her hollow hole was not shown and was covered by her cloths. She is roughly 176 cm tall.

The third one was is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs fall between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket has longer coattails than others, and the collar is higher. His Hollow hole is located on his sternum though the hole was initially located on the base of his throat. The remainder of his Hollow mask lies on the top-left side of his head, forming a broken horned helmet.

The fourth was a very tall man with a thin and lanky body. His face is frequently set in a huge smile which reveals his upper teeth. His black hair hangs past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eyepatch with one exposed dark gray eye. The eyepatch hides his mask fragments, consisting of a small set of jawbones and teeth surrounding his Hollow hole. His clothing consists of a modified Arrancar jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wears the standard hakama, but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots.

The fifth was a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the _Panthera_ genus of cats. His attire consists of a white hakama a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black and wears it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest. The remains of his hollow mask consist of the right jawbone and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen.

(FINALLY)

"Welcome to my castle Naruto-kun." Said Aizen smiling at the blond boy.

For the first time in years, Naruto felt fear something about these guys, get his nerves running. They weren't anything like the villagers from his place. Even though Naruto was afraid, he was not showing it.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto steeling himself.

"Oh, how rude of me, My name is Souske Aizen, said the guy with the glasses. The person sitting in the front is Barragan, the second one right there is Nelliel, the next is Ulquiorra, the one behind him is Noitra and the last one is Grimjow, those two right next to you is Stark and Lilynette, and they are known as the Espadas.

"Espadas?" confused Naruto.

"Yes, Stark is the First espada, Barragan is the second espada, Nelliel is the third Espada, Ulquiorra is the fourth Espada, Noitora is the eight espada and Grimjow over there is the ninth Espada. The Espadas are ranked according to their power, the lower then number the stronger the Espada. Unfortunately some of our Espadas are out in a mission, so I can't introduce you to them just yet. " Explained Aizen.

"How about you?" asked Naruto.

"Well …"

Aizen explained Naruto all about the Soul Society, shinigami, hollows and the world of the living.

"So do you understand?" asked Aizen with a patient tone.

Naruto slowly nodded trying to access the information.

"Good, so if you want more power I can give you, all you need to let me do is turn you in to a hollow." Said Aizen to the surprise of everyone in the room except Gin.

"Lord Aizen, you can't possibly be thinking about turning this kid in to one of us!" protested Grimjow.

"I will if he earns it." Said Aizen smiling.

"So what do you say Naruto-kun?" asked Aizen looking down. "After becoming a hollow you will be more than strong enough to protect yourself. You are tired of been chased aren't you poor boy. Believe me I am saving you from a hell called anguish." Added Aizen.

Naruto nodded his head, slowly.

"Perfect." Aizen smirked and pierce Naruto right through the heart, with his bare hands. As soon as Naruto's body fall to the ground his soul begun to formed and in that instant Naruto's body was engulfed in crimson light, everyone except Aizen was shocked as transforming in to a hollow didn't go like this, Naruto screamed in pain and soon his a fox mask begun to formed. The mask was more like a helmet covering his entire head. "Just as I thought." Thought Aizen. White Armor begun to formed on his body and soon almost everyone had difficulty breathing and was shocked at the sheer amount of spiritual pressure he was emitting. Even Aizen was a little surprise and to surprise Aizen was no easy feat.

"GRHHHHHHHH!" roared Naruto, shaking the ground itself. "Impossible, there is no way a newly born hollow could change to Vasto Lorde without consuming anything. What did you do Aizen?" shocked Barragan. "Nothing at all my fellow subject. The reason he transformed in to a Vasto Lorde is still unknown." Lied Aizen but only Gin picked up the lie.

Then the fox mask begun to cracked on its own, and once again, Naruto was engulfed in a crimson light and after the light died down. The only part of the mask left was a necklace on Naruto, much like Stark.  
Naruto's hollow hole was where his heart was, and he was lying unconscious and naked.

(1 hour later)

Naruto finally woke up in a room, he immediately got up to see Gin standing right beside him.

"So you are finally awake huh?" said Gin.

"Where am I?" asked a clearly confused Naruto, getting up out of bed.

"Well." Said Gin as he hold up a huge mirror in front of Naruto.

"OMG! What happened?" shocked Naruto. Naruto looked older than he was before. He looked like he was 10, which was three years older than his initial age. He had significantly grown taller, his hair now reach his neck and cover some part of his eyes. He also noticed the fragment of the hollow mask. He now wears the appropriate cloth for the Arrancar.

"Come, Lord Aizen wants to see you." Said Gin as he went out.

"Hey, wait for me creppy dude." Shouted Naruto in a goofy face.

"So Lord Aizen was right most of his hatred was taken away when he transformed." Thought Gin smirking.

They soon returned to the chamber and it looked exactly the same as before. There was Aizen on the top and the five Espadas.

"I brought him, Lord Aizen." Said Gin.

"Woah, this place is huge. I can't believe I didn't noticed it before." Naruto said looking around.

"Oh and why was I called here?" asked Naruto as he looked at Aizen.

"I have a lot of plans for you Naruto Uzumaki. The first thing, I will do is train you personally." Said Aizen smiling looking so relax while other are going crazy after hearing what Aizen said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Preview: We are ready to leave, Naruto-sama. Do not show your true identity no matter what. Take a Giagai. Naruto, I was so worry about you. HEY GET THAT DEMON.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	3. The return

**Hey guys, I am back with another chapter, oh and one of you suggested to make longer chapters, well you see the problem is, I don't really have much time, as I have to take the IGCSE exams in May, and my school exam in the next 2 weeks. So I really am short on time and I don't want to leave you with nothing so I thought instead of uploading a long chapter in a long time, I would upload short chapter in the short time. But, I might upload long ones, when the exam finish. Anyhow enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I wished I owned those.**

 **Chapter 3: The return**

Three years had passed since Naruto became a hollow, during that time Naruto discovered that his ability to use chakra had vanished, and had been replaced by the ability to use raitsu instead.

During that time Naruto had become really strong and his control had improved vastly, and held a position in Aizen's army and that position is …..(DRUMROLL PLEASE) Espada Crown, a new rank Aizen created especially for Naruto. Naruto is now the commander in chief of Aizen's army and can command any hollow he want, even the Espadas.

Aizen told Naruto to choose any one of the numeros to be his fracciones but nobody was good enough for Naruto, so he had a special fracciones just like one certain Espada.

"UZUMAKI! YOU GET BACK HERE!" shouted a voice.

All of a sudden, a white and a yellow blur flew into Naruto's room, while Naruto was just chilling around.

Then, Grimjow enters just behind the white and the yellow blur with whiskers, pink hair, and painted black nose and a sentence in the stomach that said "PLEASE! OH PLEASE GOD treat the hungry pussy."

However Naruto seemed unaffected by it. "YOU DID THIS YOU KNOW!" snapped Grimjow. "No I didn't was the answer of a calm Naruto. "No, not you but the other you." Shouted Grimjow.

"Hehehehe, that look good on you Jow Jow." Said another figure as he appeared in a flash of yellow light. The figure looked just like Naruto, but a 9 years old and he had no whiskers and he wore a typical Arancar cloths.

"MENMA! JUST HOW MANY NICKNAMES ARE YOU GOING GIVE ME, YOU F****** BRAT.  
I OUGHT YOU BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" shouted Grimjow as he started charging a cero at the blond but quickly stopped when Naruto grabbed his hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No fighting in my room, if you want to fight do it outside." Hissed Naruto as he let go of Grimjow's hand.

Grimjow just growled and walked out when the boy named Menma just stick out a tongue at him.

"I can't belive you are my other half." Scoffed Naruto as he went back to his seat.

"Oh, come on you know, I am Menma Uzumaki, your good and playful half which you get rid of because every fight you had were too easy, and I am also your fracciones." Said Menma in a goffy face.

"Whatever, said Naruto as he went back to reading a book about Soul Society and the world of the living.

"Uhh, you are sooooooooooooo boringggggggggggg all you do is read, train, eat, piss, and sleep." Said Menma in a small voice.

"Can you please shut up." Snapped Naruto.

"Nope." Said Menma giggling like a little kid he is.

"Must feel weird, arguing with yourself, I wonder if everyone who split their body fight against each other *cough* Stark *cough*." Said a female voice.

"What is it now, Nel? Can't you see that I am ….." Naruto was cut short when a screeching voice shouting "NEL!" cut him off.

"Why, good night Menma-kun." Said Nel, ruffling Menma's hair.

"How the hell do you know it is night when all you can see is a pitch black sky and a moon?" asked Naruto as he looked at Nel, closing his book.

"Excatly." Answered Nel as Naruto just let off a tsk. During his day as an Espada, he had learned to respect only two Espada and they were Strak and Nel, because those two were just like him, they care for their comrade and won't kill anyone without a reason, but would kill anyone Aizen asked them to kill, been their savior and all.

"Oh and by the way, Aizen-sama wants to see you both." Said Nel as she went back to her room.

Naruto and Menma just disappeared in a flash, and reappeared before Aizen in his throne room, kneeling their left knee down, with one hand over their left one. Their heads were bowed.

"Ahh, welcome my dear Espada, I want to talk to you about something important, but before that let us have a cup of tea." Said Aizen in his usual polite voice.

(After having the tea)

"Naruto, I want you to go back to the shinobi world." Said Aizen, cutting the chase.

Naruto wanted to ask why but decided to not do it, so he just said "As you wish, my lord."

"AM I ALLOWED TO GO TOO!" shrieked Menma.

"I am sorry Menma-kun but you have to wait for a while." Said Aizen in his polite voice despite been annoyed by the young man's loudness. Menma just hung his head down in defeat.

"I will be on my way, Aizen-sama." Said Naruto as he bowed.

"Oh, wait Naruto, I want you to take a Gigai, Naruto, while in this specially made Gigai you will be able to use your powers but it won't reveal your mask and the hollow hole. By the way, do not show your true identity no matter what Naruto. And Szayelaporro will be following you to do some research." Said Aizen with his smile.

Meanwhile Menma mumbled something about not been fair, and that he wanted to be a scientist.

(After the preparations, during this time Aizen explained Naruto about his mission, which I won't reveal just yet.)

"We are ready to leave, Naruto-sama." Said the non Espada (Well, it is shown in the show that Szayelaporro didn't become an Espada until Nel lose her power)

"All right." Said Naruto before opening up the guganta to his world.

Naruto and Szayelaporro was right on top of Konoha, standing in midair. Naruto wore his regular orange jumpsuit and he had his sword resting on his right hip. Naruto's mask fragment and the hollow hole were gone.

"Why, don't you go do your research, Szayelaporro because I have something to take care of first." Said Naruto.

Szayelaporro didn't show any kind of resistance and just did what Naruto said, disappearing somewhere within the vast forest of Konoha.

Naruto just sighed and slowly floats down to the ground and soon walked to the gate of Konoha where he saw the two usual gate keepers. They looked like they were asleep as usual.

(I won't even bother describing the appearances anymore as I am sure all of you know what the characters in each series looked like)

"Good thing Menma isn't here, if he was he would start pulling off pranks after pranks." Thought Naruto as he shake off the thoughts.

He slowly approached the two sleeping guards, but one of the guard jumped up. His name was Kotetsu.

"Who are you?" asked Kotetsu.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto in a blank face.

"WHAT!" shouted Kotetsu, waking the other guard, Izumo.

"Naruto? You look too old to be him? We will have to do a check on you." Said Kotetsu.

"Naruto? Where?" asked Izumo as he looked around.

"Fine." Replied Naruto.

"We are bringing you to the Hokage." Said Kotetsu as he and Naruto slowly walked to the Hokage tower, during the way Kotetsu asked all the things only Naruto and him would know about and surprisingly Naruto could answer everything.

(Once they got to the Hokage tower)

After hearing a knock on the door the Hokage, Hiruzen shouted "come in." and as soon as he saw Naruto, he almost choked on his Tobacco.

"Naruto?" the old man asked.

(After minutes of checking. Hiruzen saw that Naruto's chakra's pathway was really different but he could tell that it was Naruto's and something that surprised him the most was that he could sense traces Kyuubi's chakra flowing in Naruto's body and the seal was gone.)

"What happened to you Naruto, I was so worry about you." Said Hiruzen in a caring voice.

"I was beaten by a bunch of mob and they threw me in a river while I was tied up to a log, miraculously, I survived and ever since then I have lived in the forest of the Konoha, unable to find my way back during the time I learned how to survive in the wild." Lied Naruto with a emotionless face.

Even Hiruzen had a hard time deciding what he said was true all not but in the end, he decided to believe it anyways, for the sake of Minato.

"Naruto, you will be attending the academy once more, this time I will make sure that no one ever do horrible things to you again." Said Hiruzen a glint of anger in his voice.

"I appreciate the offer Hokage-sama but I won't need any help. I just need the permission to kill anyone who come after me." Said Naruto as he walked out of the room.

The hokage was shocked at this transformation, this wasn't the Naruto he knew and loved.

After 13 hours of wandering around Konoha, he realized that it was already 10 in the night, and that it was October 9. He never knew what day it was in Los Noches as everyday was night.

He then heard someone saying "Look it is the demon. Hey get that demon!"

Then all of a sudden a bunch of mob started running towards Naruto, while Naruto just said "Troublesome" before beating every single villager till they die, then just casually walking off as if nothing happened.

 **To be continued**

 **Hey guys, I just want to cover a few things.**

 **Just because Naruto separated Menma from him that doesn't mean he needs Menma to release his zampaktou just like Stark.**

 **Menma is the good half of Naruto. (Just like Piccilo and Kami in Dragon Ball) But just because Menma is the good half that doesn't mean Naruto is completely ruthless, nor does it means that Naruto will die if Menma die.**

 **Naruto can recombine with Menma to become even more powerful and unlock his true potential.**

 **Right now Naruto looked like he is 12 years old while Menma looked like he is 9.**

 **Preview: Hey dobe, what are you doing here? Get back Naruto –baka. Naruto you will be going against Sauske.**


	4. Graduating from hell

**Hey guys, thank you for all the support you gave me, it really mean so much to mean. I am 1000000000000% serious.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this story, nothing else**

 **Graduating from hell**

"Ok everybody, quiet down, please." Shouted Iruka, but nobody listen, in fact that chattering just got louder.

"Ok, let's take it easy, you can talk any time after the school." Said Iruka trying to get the attention of the students, but they just kept ignoring him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR YOU WILL BE TRANING YOUR ASS OFF!" shouted Iruka, immediately silencing anyone talking.

"Good, now class an old student who hasn't been in our school will be retuning today." Said Iruka.

As soon as Iruka said that most of the students got the idea of who the student will be.

"Come on in, Naruto." Said Iruka as a knock is heard and the classroom door opened, and a blond probably 3 years older than the students came in. The blond was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto didn't bring his sword with him because he just didn't feel like it. He knew that he was never going to bring his zampaktou to the academy.

There were many different reaction to this, many of the students were shocked to see Naruto been significantly taller than them, as he used to be the shortest boy in the class. He was at least a head taller than the tallest boy in class.

Some of the girl let out a shriek at the newly transformed Naruto, who had his hair like the fourth Hokage. He wore an orange jumpsuit.

Iruka was just speechless as Naruto knocked the door for once.

"Ok, Naruto have a seat near Sauske." Said Iruka as he gestured Naruto to sit beside the avenger.

"Hai." Said Naruto as he took a seat beside Sauske, and just completely ignored the boy. Sauske, too ignored Naruto, so I guess you could say the two were getting along just fine.

(After class)

"What are you doing here dobe? I thought you were dead for good." taunted Sauske.

"Yes, I am dead." Was the reply of Naruto before walking out.

"Hey, don't you dare ignore me!" shouted Sauske as he hold Naruto shoulder, out of reflexes Naruto quickly turned around grabbed Sauske's hand and pinned him down on the floor, this all happened in a split second, nobody even saw what happened.

"Hey get back Naruto-baka." Shouted Sakura but Naruto just ignored her screem.

"If you ever try that again, I will break your arm." Said Naruto as he just let go of Sauske.

"Don't you threaten Sauske-kun!" shouted Sakura from behind but Naruto just ignored her and got out of the class.

"Damn!" shouted sauske out of frustration, kicking the chair, breaking it.

"Geez what did that chair ever do to you." Mumbled Shikamaru, quietly enough so that nobody can hear him, "how did Naruto get that much stronger." Added Shikamaru.

(Outside school)

"This place is as boring and horrible as ever." Said Naruto as he walked down the street to his own apartment. Naruto got a lot of nasty stares all along the way. He could hear people saying "Hey look that monster is back."

2 years ago, Naruto would have been sad, but now he couldn't care less.

(The next day, taijutsu class)

"Alright, today we will be facing off against each other in a taijutsu fight. The rules are: No using ninjutsu or genjutsu, no using lethal weapon, the person who got knocked out of the ring loses and you have to shake hands after the fight.

The first match….

"Now for the last match, Naruto Uzumaki vs Sauske Uchiha." Said Iruka as he pulled his hands down signaling Naruto and Sauske to start the fight.

Almost everyone was cheering for Sauske.

"You got a lucky shot yesterday dobe, because you are going down today." Said Sauske as he got into his stance.

Naruto just huff and stand there.

Sauske rushed forward with his right hand hauled up in to a fist he brought his fist back and launch a punch at Naruto, using the momentum, but Naruto caught Sauske's punch with his left hand and then pulled Sauske towards him and tried to punch Sauske with his right hand which Sauske dodge, while Sauske was distracted Naruto threw him out of the ring, in which Sauske went flying, he was able to regain balance but was out of the ring, resulting in Naruto's victory.

"Damn." Mumbled Sauske as he rushed towards Naruto once again, even though Iruka was shouting at Sauske to stop.

Sauske disappeared and reappeared above Naruto and tried to kick Naruto in the face but Naruto grabbed Sauske's leg and slam Sauske to the ground, then he pinned Sauske, a kunai held against his neck.

"Stop it Naruto." Commanded Iruka, which Naruto obeyed.

"You shouldn't have done that Sauske. You know you already lost, you just made it harder on yourself." Said Iruka as he scolded Sauske for his recklessness.

After Iruka finished scolding Sauske, Naruto just held out a hand, which Sauske, happily rejected.

"Sauske!" shouted Iruka until Sauske shakes Naruto hand.

"Good job Naruto, if you keep doing that you will have really high masks." Congratulated Iruka but to his surprise, Naruto just scoffed and walked away.

(Exam time)

"All right, all of you will be performing the clone jutsu and the transformation jutsu as the part of the test." Said Iruka as he told the students to get in line.

Naruto just smirked at this, he had had Szayelaporro to create a machine that will make a hologram of him. He had that machine in his hand, just enough so that the proctor couldn't see it.

With that, he perfectly fooled the teachers in to giving him the passing marks.

 **To be continued**

 **Hey guys, I know this chapter seemed quick and really short but I just wanted to finish the academy part as soon as possible, the next chapter will be much more interesting and long though, so look forward for that.**

Preview: My name is Hatake Kakashi. The rate of you guys failing is 69%. What is going on? Well, you see a black cat cross my path.


	5. Team 7

**Hey guys, I have some news for you today. I won't be uploading anymore chapter till the next month after this, because Exams are coming in the next week and I AM NOT PREPARED! So I really need to start learning.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor Naruto.**

 **Team 7**

"Everyone please, have a seat, we are going to be announcing the graduates of today exam, and everyone is going to be put in a team of three, with a jounin leader mentoring you." Said Iruka, but of course as always, nobody would even listen.

Iruka just sighed and started shouting out the team because he knew they would shut up if they heard their names.

"Team 1…"

(after minutes of hellish shouting)

"This ought to shut them up." Thought Iruka smirking.

"Team 7

Uchiha Sauske" shouted Iruka silencing everyone. The girls all wanted to be with Sauske for some reasons… but the boys want to be with Sauske because they all wanted an Uchiha on their side.

"Haunro Sakura." Shouted Iruka and as soon as he shouted that, Iruka could hear a horrific cry of war. (Well not really, more like the cry of love)

"Uzumaki Naruto." Shouted Iruka once more only to be greeted by silence.

"Naruto what happened to you?" thought Iruka sadly.

(After announcing the rest of the team Iruka was able to shut the students up)

"Ok everyone I want you all to sit still and wait for your new teacher, All of you have been such nice students, you can always come visit me anytime you want, I will always be proud of you. And lastly congratulations." Said Iruka as he did his last goodbye and walked out of the room.

Every one of the team has been picked up by their sensein except one, which is team 7.

"Come on how late can he be?" moaned Sakura.

"Can you please shut up." Said Naruto, clearly stating out his opinions.

"YOU SHUT UP! NARUTO-BAKA!" shouted Sakura, as soon as she shouted that a man with silver hair, a mask, a jouhnin vast and a headband that cover his left eye came in.

"Oh was I late." Said the man coolly.

"YES YOU WERE!" shouted Sakura.

"Sorry about that, but meet me in the roof in 5 minutes." Said the man as he disappeared, Sauske and Sakura ran while Naruto just used sonido ( a hollow technique of flash step) and appeared on the roof right after Kakashi.

"Well, you are quick on your feet aren't you." Said Kakashi as he saw Naruto appeared right before him.

Sauske and Sakura arrived shortly after and Kakashi told them to have a seat.

"OK, so let's introduce ourselves properly." Said Kakashi.

"But wouldn't it be better if you introduce yourself before we do it?" suggested Sakura.

"Me? Well, ok my name is Hattake Kakashi, I don't really have much hobbies, my likes and dislikes ….. are none of your business and my dreams for the future ….. haven't thought of it yet." Said Kakashi, while his students were giving him (-_-) faces.

"You in the middle, why don't you start first." Said Kakashi braking the awkward silence.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto my hobby is doing nothing, I like simple things and I dislike complicated things, my dream is to live a simple life." Said Naruto as everyone gave him a blank expression.

"Ok…., how about you pinkie?" Said Kakashi.

"My name is Hanuro Sakura, I my hobbies are ….(Stares at Sauske) I like, I mean the person I like… (stares at Sauske) and my dream for the future ….(stares at Sauske and started screaming) I hate Naruto." Finished Sakura, with once again people looking at her with "Is she for real" look

"Ok, the last one." Said Kakashi.

"My name is Uchiha Sauske, I hate many things and there is only little things I like, and my ambition for the future is to kill a certain man and restore my clan." Said Sauske in the cool voice.

Sakura was looking at him with an horrific expression while Kakashi just sighed thinking "A fan girl, an emo avenger, and a stick in the mud lazy bun, this is just going to be great."

"Ok, everyone now that introductions have been taken care of let's get to the point, I want you all to meet at the assigned training ground, five tomorrow. We are going to do a test there." Said Kakashi.

"But we already finished all the test in the academy." Sakura tried to protest.

"That was a test to see if you are good enough to take this one, you only have 69% chance of passing this test." Said Kakashi to the surprise of the kunoichi. Naruto and Sauske were indifferent.

"Oh, and don't eat any breakfast, or you will puke." Said Kakashi as he disappeared.

"Just great." Said Sakura sighing.

(The next day)

"Good morning." Said Sakura as she arrived really sleepy, while Sauske and Naruto were totally awake and ready for action.

(4 hours later)

Sakura was almost asleep when Kakashi finally arrived.

"Sorry I am late, a black cat crossed my path and …" said Kakashi but was interrupted by Sakura shouting "Cut the crap you are late!"

"Ah, well." Said Kakashi, as he pulled out two bells.

"As I thought, the mad scientist told me that this test was about bell and some teamwork practice." Said Naruto remembering the hollow scientist's words.

"All of you will try to get these bells, and if you don't get it within noon you won't have lunch and you will be sent back to academy." Said Kakashi, to the shock of both Sauske and Sakura.

"But there are only two bells, how can all three of us, pass?" asked Sakura with a terrified face, she didn't want to know if her thoughts were true.

Well it was confirmed when Kakashi said " Exactly only two will pass if they are lucky enough to get the bell that is."

Sakura's hopes were crushed, as much as she don't want to admit it, Naruto was stronger than her, and if two were going to get it, it would only mean, Naruto and Sauske would get it. "WHICH MEAN I AM GOING TO BE SEPERATED FROM MY LOVE! NO I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPENED!" shouted Inner Sakura.

"Ok, start!" shouted Kakashi as he disappeared from sight, right after that all of the young shinobi

Behind, the trees, "follow me, Sakura." Whispered Naruto, making it silent as possible.

"I ONLY FOLLOW SAU…" these words could be heard throughout the forest but before the sentence could finish, the user was silenced.

"Geez, why the hell do you think I whispered to you?" asked Naruto to no one in particular.

"What the hell was that?" thought Sauske.

"I wonder what happen." Said Kakashi, reading an orange book.

(After 1 minute)

"Sauske:" called out Naruto, dragging Sakura behind him.

"What do you want, and what did you do with Sakura, over there?" asked Sauske pointing towards the unconscious girl.

"Well, to answer your first question, I want you to work with me to defeat Kakashi, for the second question I hit her in the head because she was been too noisy." Answered Naruto with an emotionless face.

"Hope she gets better." Said Sauske and as soon as he said that Sakura got up so quickly and said "I am fine Sauske-kun."

"Is she for real?" deadpanned Naruto.

"NARUTO-BAKA WHY THE HELL DID ….." Sakura's scream was interrupted by a low manic voice saying "shut up and be quiet."

Sakura immediately became silent after hearing her crush's **sweet** voice.

"So, Naruto what do you mean, you want to work together?" asked Sauske.

"I meant what I mean, we need to work together to beat Kakashi-seinsen." Replied Naruto.

"Are you suggesting that you and me are at the same level?" asked Sauske, looking at Naruto with a fierce glare.

"Are you suggesting you could take down a jouhnin by your own?" asked Naruto.

"You, two helping will only slow me down, so I would have a better chance of beating Kakashi, alone." Replied Sauske.

"You are welcome to try." Said Naruto looking at Kakashi who was standing still.

Sauske just let out a tsk before jumping down from his hiding spot.

(3 minutes 51 seconds later)

"It looks as if I am right, Sauske Uchiha." Said Naruto in a mocking tone, looking down at Sauske, whose body was stuck underground, only leaving out his head.

"Sauske-kunnnnnnn!" shouted Sakura who started digging the ground around Sauske at an alarming rate. She was digging like a mutant mole.

Once again Naruto had a blank face, thinking is this girl for real?

"So do you see now Sauske? We have to work together." Said Naruto.

"Fine, but just for this once." Said Sauske, finally agreeing with Naruto.

Naruto just nodded and the three of them disappeared in to the forest to discuss a plan to take down Kakashi who had moved to a new area.

(After 2 hours and 13 minutes of planning)

"Are they even going to attack me at all, it is already 11:30" thought Kakashi, slightly annoyed.

Right after he thought that a kunai and two shurikan was thrown from a tree.

Kakashi caught the kunai and hold it below his hand, then he used the kunai to knock the two shurikan off course but right after he did that he saw that the kunai had a string attached to it and saw fire traveling toward him through the string.

He quickly let go of the kunai but as he was distracted by it, another kunai came from his back and he caught the kunai, and saw Naruto above him so, he threw the kunai at him, Naruto effortlessly dodged the kunai and kicked Kakashi from above.

Kakashi brought up both of his hands to guard the impact. "What the hell?" Kakashi muttered out when he found out how heavy the blow had been, while Kakashi was kept busy by Naruto a kunai flew out, hitting the string of the two bells that Kakashi had around his hip and the kunai hit a tree, far away from Kakashi, the two bells got stuck with the kunai, after that Sakura came out and quickly grabbed the bells, at this point, Kakashi disappeared and reappeared far away from his genins.

Naruto and Sauske quickly rushed to Sakura, Sakura hold the string of the bell in her right hand while the Naruto was holding the actual bell, the same was happening on the left hand with Sauske.

"So who are you going to fail Kakashi-seinsen?" asked Sakura with a victorious smirk.

Kakashi just smiled and said "Congrats you all pass."

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Preview: Why am I been protected by a bunch of kids? Just shut up. The land of the wave? This is going to be one hell of an annoying journey.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, everyone.**


	6. The life of a ninja

**HEYY GUYS I AM FINALLY BACK! I hope you didn't make you wait too long! I am just really busy with school work and exams =)! Any Ways enjoy the chapter.**

 **The life of a ninja**

"How long are we supposed to continue these useless missions? This is so pointless." Said Naruto.

"For once, I agree with you dobe, we are ninja not manual workers." Said Sauske.

"YEAH WHO DOES THE HOKAGE THINKS HE IS, ORDERING SAUSKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" shouted Sakura.

"Umm, I think the Hokage thinks of himself as a leader of the village." Said Kakashi as he appeared behind Sakura.

"AHH, you scared me Kakashi-seinsen! Since when did you learn how to be on time." Said Sakura, startled.

"Lord Hokage request our presences, it seems like he has a new mission for us." Said Kakashi as he turned his back on his students heading towards the Hokage monument form their regular training ground.

"Again?" sighed Naruto.

"Yes, but he told me it would be more interesting, this time around." Said Kakashi.

(Hokage tower)

"I have been expecting you, Team 7 please come in." said Hiruzen smiling.

"I believe that team 7 has enough experience to take on this mission I am giving to you, that is why I called you here. You see, all of you will be receiving a C Rank mission this time." Said Hiruzen smiling.

"Finally." Said Sakura, Naruto and Sauske.

"Can you please come in Tzuna." Said the Hokage in a firm voice as a person who looked like he was in his late 50s came in. He is a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes he wore a sleeveless V-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head.

"Huhh, is that the group that is going to be escorting me, because this is pathetic, especially that pinkie over there, she looks like she could barely kill a fly." Said the old man, pointing at Sakura.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Sakura taking off a kunai. The old man would have been dead if it weren't for Kakashi holding Sakura back.

"Sakura, we are supposed to protect the guy not kill him." Said Kakashi sighing.

"AHHH, THIS IS SO FUSTRATING!" shouted Sakura.

"So immature." Thought both Sauske and Naruto.

"Now, I hope you will be getting allow." Said Kakashi, letting Sakura go.

"The mission is to start at 8 in the morning the next day and the mission is to escort the bridge builder Tazuna to the Village hidden in the mist. You are now dismissed, and are to rest up for the mission. The mission itself is a C rank mission." Said the Hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Said Team 7 before bowing and heading out of the building.

"I wonder how Mema is holding up, I somehow have a feeling that I will be seeing him soon." Thought Naruto.

(The next day)

The group leave in silence, with Sakura staring at Sauske while Naruto and Sauske were minding their own business. Kakashi was reading his book, and Tazuna was thinking about his hometown.

They were walking at a pretty fast pace and have already completed half of the journey in just a day.

Naruto then noticed something strange, he found a puddle of water in the road they were walking in. It was strange because it hasn't rained in months and the puddle itself looked out of place as there were no water nearby.

Naruto shot a glance at Kakashi and saw that his new teacher has noticed the odd thing as well as he was giving short glances at the water. Kakashi didn't make his glares ovious but Naruto could see his eyes shifting to the puddle every now and then.

He then saw Kakashi reacted really quickly replacing a log in his place and at that moment the puddle of water transformed into two people, with chains and metal clains, they cut the fake Kakashi to pieces believing that they kill the original. That was the thought which was going on in everyone's mind.

The two assassins wasted no time as they head to the old bridge builder.

Naruto has been the first to act as he rushed to his side and blocked the metal claw with his kunai, while the assassin was distracted, Sauske appeared beside the assassin and kicked him right in the left cheek, which send the victim flying a good disatance, knocking him out.

The other assassin tried to kill the bridge builder from the back but before anyone could do anything, Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and killed the assassin.

"Kakashi-seinsen?" confused Sakura.

"But how?" muttered Tazuna.

Sauske just scoffed off the word "Show off." While Naruto just said "we could have handle it on our own."

"Nice job guys." Said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"But I thought you were cut to shreds." Said Sakura, amazed.

"Hmm, a jouhinin can't be killed that easily Sakura." Said Naruto.

"I used a substitution before they could hit me. I must say I am not impressed with you, Sakura you are the only one who didn't react at all. I guess we might have to work on that sometimes." Said Kakashi.

Sakura just hanged her head low.

"Do you think we should interrogate them?" asked Naruto.

"My thoughts exactly." Replied the silver haired man.

(After the remaining dude awakes)

"Where am I?" said the guy.

"You are with the guys that you tried to kill." Said Naruto.

"What happen, where is…" the guy was cut off with Kakashi saying "he is dead, I guess the demon brothers are no more."

"You basterds." Snapped the assassin.

"We would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind." Said Kakashi coolly.

"I am not answering any questions."

"Oh really."

It was at that moment that the assassin bit his own tongue off.

Sakura screamed at the sight while Tazuna was just wide eyed.

"He just ended his life." Said Naruto as he threw a kunai right at the assassin's heart.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU IDIOT!" shouted Sakura.

"He was useless now that he can't talk, besides he was going to die anyways, so I give him a better way off." Said Naruto as he started walking away.

"Tsk, never thought you would be capable of that dobe." Said Sauske.

"Tsk." Was the only noise Sauske heard.

"It is just the life of a ninja, Sakura. Naruto actually helped that guy by giving him a quick ending. You better get use to it because this is only the beginning things are going to get worse and worse." Said Kakashi, walking beside Naruto.

"That is harsh." Mumbled Tazuna.

 **To be continued**

 **I am sorry for the short chapter, everyone but I just had to stop it here because, first I didn't want you guys to be waiting longer and if I were to continue I wouldn't be able to finish it today. (I am not really free tomorrow)**

 **Second, I wanted to write the Zabuza part later.**

 **Third, I got to study for my IGCSE exam.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Preview: Gato? Who is that? People like him disgust me the most. Such a big blade you have got there. You are saying I got to kill to become a true ninja? Wait what the hell you are doing here …**

 **MENMA?**


End file.
